The first Monsuno
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: When infiltrating S.T.O.R.M's eastern research facility, the five chosen ones, Chase, Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax find more than they could ever imagine. some BeyalxJinja
1. Cold fight

The First Monsuno

Hey guys, I've been on a 3 year hiatus and thought I'd return with a new approach to my store is- this is my first Monsuno fanfiction. Anyway review and comment so I can make the story better, enjoy;

Chapter 1- Cold fight

The sun had begun to set behind the trees of the Forest, taking the warm air and replacing it with a chilling breeze.

The camp fire was low and shelted from the cold twilight air. It provided the only warmth to a group of five young kids traveling the world in search of a researcher, Jaredy Suno.

Jaredy's son, Chase Suno was amongst the five. Alongside his two best friends from childhood, Bren, his 'brother from another mother' and Jinja, the sister figure with a tomboyish charm and two new friends; Beyal, a monk from Tibal and Dax, a troublemaker and resident 'badboy'.

Bren shivered from the wind

'Don't know about you guys but I could go for a nice warm room right now' he muttered

'I agree with you there, B, but we can't' Chase replied

'Why not?' Bren asked sheepishly

'We're hiding from S.T.O.R.M, Glasses, if we go anywhere, we might get spotted…' Dax imputed rather coldly

'That and money- it costs money to rent rooms' Jinja sighed shivering next to Beyal.

'We can learn much more being outside in nature then we could from being in a room' Beyal smiled, trying to cheer up his friend.

'The only thing I'm learning at the moment is how to catch a cold' Bren replied

Chased sighed 'Alright B, as soon as we lose S.T.O.R.M, I promise we'll check into a hotel'

'In this lifetime or the next? I don't think I'll survive the night' Bren replied bitterly

'And who would we listen to moan about things then?' Dax smiled

'The wind should die down soon, the trees will shelter us from the majority of the coldness, and as long as we keep the fire alight, we should be ok' Jinja said

'That's true, I suggest we all get some sleep whilst we can, who knows when we might get attacked next' Chase suggested

Everyone agreed

'Who will stand guard then?' Chased asked

Everyone looked around, clearly no one wanted to be first, and they were all very tired from evading Eklipse and S.T.O.R.M.

'I'll do it' Dax volunteered

'How do we know we can trust you?' Bren implied

Dax blinked 'ouch, that's harsh, and here I was thinking we were friends'

'No, I'll do it, I'll stand guard for the night' Chase said standing up.

'you? Hate to say it Suno but you look worse than Glasses' Dax said

'hey!' Bren cried

'I think it'll be safer with me keeping watch first, as leader of the group I think…..' Chase began

'Woah leader? Whose bright idea was that?' Dax sneered

Chase stared at him angrily 'What's that suppose to mean?'

Dax just shrugged his shoulders.

Jinja and Beyal sat watching the argument with 'you cant be serious' faces

'Should we do something?' Beyal asked Jinja

'We should…' she began

'FINE!' Chase cried 'We'll settle this with a Monsuno battle, winner stays awake first'

'Your on Suno' Dax replied

Each grabbed their core-tech cores and stood opposite each other, away from the fire

'Lock, Launch!' Chase cried

'Airswitch, launch!' Dax replied spinning out his Monsuno.

Both cores spun into one another, a bright white flash and two large beasts stood beside their controllers.

Lock was a huge white polar bear looking creature with the strength of a gorilla and the grace of an eagle. Airswitch looked like a phoenix with extendable wings with sharp claws on it of its tips.

With a growl, the both clashed into one another.

Bren looked on conflicted, he was always root for his brother Chase, but this was getting ridiculous.

'Hey guys, calm down' Bren stuttered

As Airswitch too to the sky to perform a powerful diving attack, there was another flash of white. A third Monsuno had entered the battle.

This beast was a combination of a moose and an armadillo with powerful antlers. It rammed straight into Lock with such force that it sent the white beast flying backwards. It landed with a crash and returned to Chase's core.

'Why did you do that Jin?' Chase asked the controller of the moose-beast, Charger

'Charger, take out Airswitch' Jinja commanded fiercely

Charger commanded with a roar. It's antlers shone blue and paralysed the blue bird. With another ramming attack, Airswitch was defeated

'Whats the Deal, princess?' Dax asked a little angry

Charger stared at Dax, showing the same amount of anger as Jinja

'This is pathetic! Your arguing about who will stand guard first? That is so lame!' she cried

Beyal and Bren looked on amazed, and slightly scared

'But he…' both Chase and Dax began

'No buts! I'm taking the first watch!" Jinja sighed 'Charger, return'

Charger returned to it's core and the forest was left silent once again

' You're a….'Dax began again

Jinja looked at him in rage 'Be careful on how you complete that sentence, Dax' she warned

She hated it when people thought that because she was a girl, she was helpless and such, that's why she putted on a kick-ass attitude.

'Everyone seem's to have a hidden side to them' Beyal whispered to himself, but he was quiet proud that the only girl on the team had managed to calm down two young, hotheaded males. He was very impressed

Jinja stormed past Chase, who flinched away in fear of a punch, and continued into the forest

'She can be….'Dax began

'…a little scary' Chase summarised


	2. Stars

Chapter 2- Stars

It had been a few hours since Jinja had taken first watch, the night sky was visible from the clearing she sat in. next to a cliff face. Above her, she found various constellations and pinpointed their exact location in the world, and below stretched the forest that seemed to go forever. Since the outburst earlier, there had barely been a sound from camp, only a few metres away. Proud that she had disabled a fight, but upset that her friends were still arguing, Jinja sighed.

'Are you aright?' came a calming voice behind her.

Slightly taken aback, Jinja turned. Beyal was stood with a concerned face

'Oh Beyal, you scared me there for a minute, what are you doing awake?' she replied smiling

Beyal stood alongside the large flat rock on which she sat

'I thought you might be tired and came to check on you' he replied

'that's so sweet, but I'm fine really' she couldn't help but blush at the thought of Beyal thinking about her.

She moved up the rock so Beyal could sit beside her.

'Are you sure you're ok? Earlier, you were angry' Beyal asked

'Someone has to control those two hotheads' Jinja sighed 'Sometimes I just wish that they would stop fighting..'

'Fighting can lead to deeper friendship' Beyal smiled, his wisdom shone through, despite his young age 'Fights between friends can lead to bonds that are far greater then those who don't fight'

Jinja turned to him, and faound him staring at the stars above

'If friends can remain that, even after the fight, then they are true friends' he said

Jinja smiled at him 'once again, your right, I never thought of it like that'

She looked up at the stars. They both sat in silence, simply taking pleasure in each others company

'The stars from the monastery was always bright, but for some reason, they are shining brighter these past few days then I have ever seen' Beyal said

Jinja glanced at him

'The stars can tell us which way to go, and even what destiny has in store for us' he continued

'If they're shining brighter, then it must mean we have a bright future ahead of us then;' Jinja implied

Beyal nodded in agreement ' As long as we stay together, it will be a bright future'

Jinja blushed, she couldn't help but think that the group would always stay together, that she and Beyal would always stay together.

Seeing her blush, Beyal looked at her confused, unaware of how to act around the opposite sex, he chose to remain silent and just admire her.

'Beyal..i…' Jinja began but was cut off by a large explosion nearby at camp

'That was?' Beyal cried standing up, Jiinja quickly followed suit and they both sped off towards camp.

At the far side of the clearing stood a S.T.O.R.M truck, five soldiers we're outside, guarding it, another three had hold of Dax, Bren and Chase

'Get off me!' Dax cried trying hard to free himself from the soldiers powerful grip, a gun was aimed at his head.

'Let them all go!' Jinja cried

'Jin!' Chase exclaimed happily

Bren was the first to be taken into the armoured truck 'Help me!' he cried before being muffled inside the truck.

Chase muttered something inchoerant and pushed his elbow into the soldiers ribs that held him, the soldier took the hit and collapsed clutching his torso. It wasn't the pain that shook him, but moreso the shock of being attacked by a hostage.

With a cry, Lock was launched from his core.

The soldier restraining Dax cried out in fear as the white Monsuno pounded towards him. He pushed Dax foreward and ran to the truck. All other members followed quickly, leaving two soldiers behind

'Fend them off' Came a cry from one soldier 'Don't let them appraoach'

But just as Lock was metres away from the truck, it sped off. The two remaing soldiers each pulled out a yellow core-tech but before they had time to spin them into the battle, Beyal had snuck up behind them and stolen the cores.

One collapsed scared, the other ran off in the direction the truck was heading.

'Bren!' Chase cried. Lock tried to follow the tracks but it was too late.

Dax picked up the soldier left behind by his collar

'you best start talking, our I'm gonna' feed you to the Monsuno' he warned

Lock roared behind him. Causing the terrified soldier to faint


	3. Retrieval

Chapter 3- Retrieval

'What happened to keeping watch?' Chase asked Jinja directly

'I was keeping watch' Jinja cried back

'If you had been, how was we snuck up on?' Chase argued

Jinja frowned upset, she was clearly at fault for letting Bren be taken away

Dax had just finished tying the soldier to a nearby tree when he entered the argument

'If you hadn't been making eyes at Monkfish here, you probably would've spotted the truck'

Jinja clenched her fists in rage

'I'm no perfect, I made a mistake!' She cried out 'Not like you two perfect boys!'

'Regardless at who is at fault, we must rescue Bren, otherwise the prophecy will not be fulfilled and the world will fall into ruin' Beyal imputed standing defensivly in front of Jinja 'We must find out where he has been taken'

On cue, the unconscious soldier awoke with a jolt. He looked up and saw the faces of four very angry teenagers.

'I'm sorry!' the soldier cried out

Chase removed the mans yellow and black helmet, underneath it was a young boy, barely older than they were

'Where have they taken our friend?' Chase asked

'i…i.i..' The soldier began scared

'Best hurry up- otherwise it's feeding time!' Dax threatened

'I don't know exactly… but nearby is a research division..' the soldier stuttered terrified

'A Research division?' Jinja asked

'It's the Eastern research facility for S.T.O.R.M, theres a security prison inside and a huge lab! But that's all I know I swear' the soldier sobbed

'is he telling the truth?' Chase asked Beyal

Beyal looked at him calmly 'I believe he is, his emotions are pure'

Dax looked at the soldier in anger 'it's your lucky day!'

'Please don't hurt me! I can lead to there!' The soldier cried

Dax looked at Chase 'What do we do?'

'Without Bren's Core tablet, we're stuck here…' Chase began looking at the soldier 'We'll get him to lead us, but if he betrays us..'

'We'll let Lock have him as a chew-toy' Dax finished

Jinja remained quiet, it was her fault that Bren was taken away and she was determined to get him back, no one makes her look like a fool and lives to tell the tale.

With a quick motion, the soldier was freed from the tree and pushed ahead of Chase, but behind Dax. His hands bound behind his back on a leash that both Dax and Chase held onto

'Are you ok, Jinja?' Beyal asked walking alongside the young girl

Jinja blinked

'Sorry Beyal, I was thinking..' she replied

'Sometimes it is best for two heads to think rather than one'

Jinja couldn't help but smile again, anything the young monk said always cheered her up.

'It's my fault that Bren got kidnapped- I was the one keeping watch'

Beyal listened carefully

'Now we're all split up!' she finished angrily

'At least we are trying to correct that wrong- that is the only thing we can do at the current time' Beyal smiled at his friend

Jinja felt better, even if it was just a little, she felt better.

Her small bubble of happiness was popped by a voice

'There, the facility' the soldier cried.

Through the trees, almost hidden by the wilderness was a huge dome, surrounded by a 8ft wall and if that wasn't enough protection, S.T.O.R.M vehicles and patrols were scattered around the wall, clearly not wanting outsiders to get inside.

'Whats in there?' Chase asked the soldier

'i..i don't know, we're only allowed on the first floor- the soldiers quarters… everywhere else is off limits to unrestricted personal' the soldier cried

'I bet theres tons in there that we can use!' Dax smiled 'Blackmail perhaps?'

'As long as we get Bren I don't care what happerns' Chase replied as he tied the soldier back up to a tree

'You be quiet' Jinja whispered to the soldier 'and nothing will happern to you'

Threats were easy for her to throw out there

'Do we go inside?' Beyal asked as he crouched next to Dax watching the research facility

'We do, if B's in there…we have to' Chase sneered bending down next to Dax

'But how?' Jinja asked beside Beyal

There was a rustle above them in the trees

'who are you?' Came a voice


	4. Friend or Foe?

This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who, without, I would'nt have been so Monsuno obsessed. Tailwalker- this ones for you;

* * *

Chapter 4- Friend of foe?

The darkened night sky had begun to turn a hazy pink with the promise of an early sun. The glints of light shone through the leaves in the trees making a figure visable above them

'Who are you?' the voice asked again more direct

The four teenagers we're still shocked at them being found so easily

'We've come for our friend!' Chase said back grabbing his core in preparation for a fight.

The figure jumped out of the trees and landed crouched a few metres away from Chase and away from the facility. Body shielded by a cloak

'A core huh' the voice muttered turning to them

'You're not with S.T.O.R.M?' Jinja asked the cloaked figure

'I'm not with those murderer's' The figure replied with a hint of Venom that took Jinja aback. ' They experiment on Monsuno's…I want them all to be destroyed'

'Then we have something in common' Beyal imputed

The figure drew back it's hood. Underneath was a young girl, a little younger than they were, around 14, she had dirty blonde hair that slipped under her hood.

'My name is Shea' She smiled 'You must be here to rescue that boy with the glasses'

Chase leaned foreward 'Bren was here? So he's inside?'

The girl was taken aback. 'Yes he was taken in there awhile ago, at least that's what I heard, I couldn't see his face from here but I heard someone yelling in a pathetic voice'

Jinja looked at Dax, 'It's Bren' they both said in harmony

After some brief introductions, everyones attention was brought back to the rescuing of Bren

'Alright, that proves it, we're going in' Dax said turning back to the facility, uninterested in the new girl. There was only one girl he had his eye on, and it wasn't Shea

'Good luck with that' Shea smirked 'I've been trying to get in for days'

'Why do you want to go in there?' Jinja asked hands on hips

'They took a friend away from me, and I want her back, before it's too late' Shea replied 'But I've been unable to access the building, there's just too many soldiers'

'Perhaps if we work together, we can figure out a way inside the building' Beyal said

Shea looked at the monk, he was cute, but it was clear that his affection slid towards the other girl on this team, the brown haired.

'Working together could work' Shea smiled at Beyal

Beyal's face remained unemotional as always, but Jinja saw the smile and huffed inpatiently

'So' She cut in 'How we going to get in?'

Each sat in silence, knowing that as the minutes passed, time was ticking away for each of their friends.

It was Chase that came up with the plan that would hopefully free all those inside.

Inside the facility, Bren was sat in a cold cell, somewhere on the ground floor of the facility. The soldiers had confiscated all his belongings, even his Monsuno cores and now he was alone with two guards. The room itself was large and there were other cells opposite him and around him, clearly this was a holding pen for all those that get in S.T.O.R.M's way.

'I hope Chase gets here soon..i don't like it in here.' He sighed 'Why is it always me?'

Somewhere else in the building was an explosion that vibrated harshly through the walls all the way to the cell.

'What was that?' one soldier asked the other

'Probably those scientists in the east wing, blowing up another Monsuno' The other replied with a gun in his hand

'What? They blow up Monsuno!' Bren cried at the guards

The first unarmed guard turned 'Yeah, and I'm sure it's those precious Monsuno beasts of yours'

Bren began to panic; he didn't want anything to happen to Quickforce, or any Monsuno for that matter

'Let me out of here!' Bren cried banging on the bars of his cell.

A few seconds past and Bren had to give up, his pleas were clearly falling on deaf ears and his hands were beginning to hurt from the bars.

A few minutes after he collapsed defeated, the door to the prison opened and two more guards walked in. Behind them was Chase and Beyal, each held their hands above their heads.

They were escorted into a cell opposite Bren's but before they could exchange pleasantries, another three guards walked in, guns cocked and ready to fire and a rather angry looking Jinja. She was escorted into a cell on her own, next door to Bren's

'You really know how to treat a girl' She said sarcastically as the bars on her cell was closed

'Be careful of the girl, she's a fighter' said one of the soldiers that escorted her in.

Bren glanced at Chase who was giggling to himself. Even Beyal had a smirk on his face.

As the soldiers vacated the room, they took the other two guards with them, explaining what was happening with the new prisioners and closed the door. Their only way out of the building.

The four locked teens were alone.

'Ah Jin! I cant believe you actually did that' Chase laughed hard

Jinja simply shrugged proudly 'He had it coming'

'Even I did not see 'it coming' Beyal smiled trying to say the latter of the sentence as naturally as possible

'What did you do?' Bren asked

'She bit the soldier dude, it was hilarious; He screamed like a little girl!' Chase smiled, wiping a tear from his eye.

'Trust you' Bren smiled at his friend through the bars

Jinja sighed 'Sorry about getting you caugh B…' she muttered

Bren was agast, here was his oldest friend, the hot headed Jinja…apologizing…what was wrong with that?

'Don't worry about it, but I claim dibs on the next Monsuno essence we find' he said arms folded

All was right within the group.

'Wait…where's Dax? Did he betray us again?' Bren asked 'What was happening with the explosions? I have a feeling it was coming from you guys'

As if on cue, another explosion sounded, this time farther away. The numerous guards outside fell silent before receiving an order on their ear pieces and ran towards the explosion.

'That's cold, glasses' Came a familiar voice above them.

The ceiling above the cells were tiled, protecting a network of ventilation networks.

Dax and Shea dropped down through a moved tile in the ceiling and into the room between the cells

'Hey there! Thought you had bailed on us' Chase said a little relieved

'Would I ever?' Dax smiled

* * *

Arent i awesome? ^^


	5. Get out!

_Sorry...this one isnt very long but it is action packed_

* * *

Chapter 5- Get out!

Bren was confused, who was this new girl? Why was everyone being so friendly with her? What had he missed?

'Hey, who's the girl?' Bren asked

Shea turned to him 'I'm the one who helped them get inside to rescue you' she said taking off her cloak and revealing what she was wearing. She had a camp shirt on with standard blue jeans. A cameo bag sat on her back.

'Helped them? You helped them get caught?' Bren cried

'For someone with intelligence, you seem stupid' Shea sighed sorting her hair out of the bags straps

Jinja and Dax couldn't help but smirk. Beyal remembered back to the time on which he said something similar.

'Whats your problem?' Bren cried angrily

'Chill, B, Shea's cool' Chase said hoping to calm down his friend 'Without her, we wouldn't have gotten inside'

'I hate to admit it, but she's got some wicked Monsuno skills' Dax sighed

Shea smiled, high praise indeed.

'Enough with the praising, can we please get out?' Jinja sighed, leaning against the wall of her cell, clearly this girl was her rival.

Dax immediately went to her cell and began picking the combination lock on the outside of her cell, between Jinja's and Bren's cell- that opened the cell doors.

'I'll 'ave you out in a minute princess' he muttered pressing various numbers on the digit pad

Shea kept an eye on the door to the room 'Best hurry, I think they're coming back'

Dax managed to open the cell doors just as the room was flooded with soldiers.

'This isn't good!' Chase said standing beside Bren

'We don't have our Monsuno!' Bren cried

Shea grabbed her core from a back pocket.

'Hurricane, Launch!' she cried spinning out her core.

A flash of blue and a huge antlered panther stood tall against the soldiers. He roared. Some of the soldiers fled the room terrified

Hurricane swiped at the remaining soldiers with it's huge spiked antlers, throwing them against the walls of the cell. Those that were unscathed ran from the room, clearly they weren't expecting a monsuno battle.

'Hurry outside!' Shea commanded 'You got what you came for'

'We will go once we return the favour! We'll get your friend and our Monsuno cores then leave!' Chase demanded.

Shea nodded, jumping onto the creatures back she commanded hurricane to clear a path to the research facility.

The huge blue panther creature ran foreward, using it's giant claws to tear down walls and deflect bullets from the soldiers guns.

'This place is too small to release any more Monsuno' Jinja implied as she ran behind the giant creature next to Chase

'When we get our cores, we'll get to a high vantange point and release Evo, Airswitch and Quickforce. We can fly away' Chase replied

Hurricane charged forward, towards the East wing where the research rooms were until the gang came to a door that read 'research observatory 1'.

'Hurricane return!' she commanded, she would need hurricanes energy for her escape.

Dax and Beyal bashed open the door. Inside was a viewing room that overlooked a huge research laboratory. It was dark and clearly unused.

'My stuff!' Bren cried running forward and grabbing his bag that had been thrown into the corner of the viewing platform. Inside was his cores and his core-tablet. Some high grade security S.T.O.R.M had…

'Oh yeah! Daddy's back!' he said as he hugged the technology

Shea looked at him with a raised eyebrow

'Don't mind him, he gets like that' Jinja sighed, face-palming her forehead

'I think it's fine, to love something is to give it a purpose' Shea replied, reminding herself of her own laptop sat in her bag.

'What the core?' Chase cried looking out the window into the lab.

'This isn't right!' Dax added looking at the lab aslongside Chase

Even Beyal looked shocked. The lab was filled with scientists all gathered around two colums of blue-silver light

The largest one in the centre of the room held a giant Blue Monsuno. It resembled that of a wolf, but with added aspects of a rabbit of some kind. It had long pointed ears and proud powerful back legs. What was the most defining feature of this creature was the two crystals that pertruded from it's shoulder blades, making it look as fierce as possible.

The smaller column had in it a much smaller figure, chained to a wall by it's hands

'Cai!' Shea cried from the room

* * *

_Oooo cliffy 3_


	6. Destory it

I did this chapter at a rough time in my life, and it will probably continue….i'm sorry if it's a little darker then what I wanted

* * *

Chapter 6- Destroy it

'Charge up the lazer and point it at subject one' commanded one old looking scientist

Another younger scientist with blonde hair and glasses walked over to a large control panel and pressed a few buttons. A pin-point lazer located on the ceiling began to move, it headed towards the Monsuno beast

'He's gonna' use it on the Monsuno?' Dax cried stunned 'That's tense!'

Each knew what was going to happen, but was too enthralled to do anything.

The lazer sweapt in front of the Monsuno and stopped. A buzzing sound was heard and a thin white line was shot at the Monsuno. It hit the barrier of light around the Wolf-like Monsuno causing it to flicker a multicolour.

It cried in pain. The girl in the other chamber looked over helpless. She strained against her chains, desperately reaching out for the Monsuno.

'This is like what they did with Quickforce' Bren panicked opening his bag and drawing out his Core-tablet.

Shea turned quickly to the left and tried to open the door that led down into the lab, it was locked.

'Now aim it at the subject two the old scientist said

Shea froze, slowly she turned to the window. Time seem'd to freeze for all the teenagers in the platform.

'Subject two.. but theres not a subject two.. unless' Beyal stuttered. Even his predicitions couldn't have foreseen this. This was anti-human and anti- monsuno.

The lazer turned and locked onto the girl chained to the wall

'They wont..' Chase began

'Charge!' The scientist cried

The White beam shot out once again, causing the same multicolour effect on the light screen and hit the girl chained to the wall, she gritted her teeth but was very clearly in pain.

'Check the level of the Monsuno energy!' he commanded once again

Scientists began flocking to computer stations and began typing.

The girl cried out in pain, the beam still hitting her strong, This wasn't research, this was plain torture.

'CAI!' Shea cried in vain pulling the door hard

Bren was busy typing away on his tablet 'I cant shut it down, it's defended against my virus!' he cried

'then lets do this the old fashioned way!' Jinja suggested grabbing her core

'This is inhumane' Beyal muttered

'Wait…the Monsuno..whats happening to the Monsuno?' Chase asked

Everyone's attention was drawn to the girl and the wolof-like monsuno.

The Monsuno began growling deep, his colour began to change from Blue to purple. His markings shining Lilac. It cried out in even more pain.

'That's it!' cried the scientists 'We've done it! We've brought through the Bond!'

Chase took a few steps back 'Outt'a the way'

He ran foreward straight through the window. Shattered glass flew everywhere.

'Trust Chase' Jinja cried following behind him through the glass

'What the hell?' the head scientist cried in surprise.

Everyone else soon followed behind

'That was crazy, Suno' Dax complimented his friend

'Bren, get that lazer destroyed!' Jinja cried as sheclenched her Monsuno, Charger.

Bren dodged a scientist who went to grab him and began typing hard on his tablet 'I don't think I have enough power..'

Shea looked at the girl, Cai in the corner,

'Let me help' she said angrily. Reaching in her bag, she took out her silver laptop and hooked it up to bren's core tablet and they both began typing.

'Charger, Launch!'

'Lock, Launch'

'Airswitch, Launch!'

Chase, Jinja and Dax sent out their Monsuno, some scientists began to flee, others were on phones and computers trying to contact the soldiers and save their data. The head scientist however stood there calm

'Four can play at this game' he smiled and unsheathed a yellow Monsuno core.

With a spin, a giant winged spider with powerful claws on each of it's 8 limbs stood opposite Airswitch.

'Jin, try trashing the computers' Chase ordered

Jinja complied and ordered Charger to start destroying the computers.

Scientists were dodging the giant moose-like Monsuno

Chase and Dax ordered their Monsuno to take down the winged spider.

'Elemental Barrage!' Chase cried to Lock.

Lock ran foreward and used a blue energy to push the spider monsuno back into Airswitch.

'Airswitch, constrict' Dax cried

Airswitch tied it's wings around the yellow beast and held it still as Lock continued it's barrage of punches into it's body.

'Damn them, they're the five we've been looking for.. Jaredy Suno's son' The head scientist cried angrily 'We must capture them for Charlemaine!'

Beyal was near Cai and the Monsuno, desperately trying to get through the energy to the injured Cai. The energy beam still pounded the girl hard and she was to weak to resist it any longer.

The purple Monsuno roared in anger.

'Do not worry, I am a friend' he said staring straight at the Monsuno. The purple Monsuno stared back, looking into Beyals eyes and reading his emotions.

With a buzz, the lazer was shut down

'Got it!' Shea cried

'Awesome!' Bren smiled back

Cai collapsed against the wall, weak.

Charger rammed straight into a set of four computers, turning the energy colums off. There was nothing protecting the Monsuno and Cai…or protecting the teenagers against a very angry Monsuno.

Beyal unchained Cai from the wall and tried to lift her, but in vain. Cai was dead weight, all her energy and power had fled.

The yellow spider disappeared with a flash as the scientist recalled it back in defeat. Lock and Airswitch had won.

Dax ran foreward 'Here' he said bending down 'Get her on my back'

Beyal manuvered Cai onto Dax's back.

The Purple Monsuno returned to blue and roared. It charged foreward on sharp claws. Clearly aiming for Beyal and Dax

'Frostbite, calm down!' Shea cried to the Monsuno standing alongside Dax

The Monsuno looked at her and roared again, it seem'd confused.

Cai weakly raised a hand, in it was a purple-blue core, she had been clentching it so tight it had dug into her hand and blood had dried around it.

'Return..Frostbite' she muttered weakily.

With a flash, it returned to Cai's core situated in her pocket.

'Lets get out of here!' Bren cried putting his tablet into his bag and withdrawing Quickforce

Soldiers began filling in through the doors and windows into the lab

'That will be hard to do' Beyal sighed as soldiers aimed guns at them.

* * *

Sorry if the last chapter was long, but seeing as no one is commenting, I figured it was alright. Anyway please continue to enjoy- only a few chapters left now


	7. Escape

I got a really ncie review from a friend and it's inspired to write the next chapter- only a few more chapters left

* * *

Chapter 7- Escape

'It appears, that the odds are not in our favour' Beyal whispered to Chase

'Then lets level out the playing field' Chase smiled. Lock roared at his controllers confidence

'DON NOT MOVE!' Cried a S.T.O.R.M lieutenant.

He had shaven blonde hair and stood tall in front of his small army of soldiers arms folded

'Well well, look who we've got here… Dr. Suno's kid… what a lucky week I'm having….' He smiled

Chase sneered at him

'First we capture a girl with a 'Bond' and now Chase Suno's little group of idiots' he continued

'Whats this bond that you keep going on about?' Bren asked

Shea looked away.

'Give me the girl and your Monsuno.. surrender yourselves' Lieutenant commanded

Dax took a few steps back with Cai on his back.

'Why would we do that?' He asked sarcastically.

'If you don't mind, we've gotta leave now, lets play next time' Chase cried

'Do not let them escape!' The lieutenant cried falling backwards into his army

Lock ran foreward along with charger. Some soldiers ducked behind various desks, others tried shooting at the Monsuno's.

'We need a way out of here!' Jinja said looking around for a exit

There was a loud crash behind her.

Shea had called out Hurricane once again and crashed through a wall, it lead to what appeared to be a large room filled with trucks and various other vehicles.

'Good idea!' Jinja praised Shea 'Get into a truck, I'll drive'

Dax called back Evo and retreated into one of the trucks, dodging soldiers and bullets, trying anything to stop the already injured girl from becoming more so.

'Glowblade, Launch' Beyal cried.

A huge three headed snake roared.

It slithered in front of the truck, protecting Dax and Cai inside from the soldiers.

Charger ran through another part of the wall, destroying the foundation. An alarm sounded

'We've gotta' get outta here now!' Chase cried to Bren, who had cowered in a corner

'I knew that' Bren muttered as Jinja grabbed him and ran through the hole Charger had made.

A set of three soldiers ran towards the truck near Jinja. She just managed to push Bren inside before being tackled by one of the three soldiers

'Get off me creep!' she cried.

'Got you!' The soldier smirked 'Now come quietly or I'll…'

His sentence was caught short where Dax had kicked him in the head. He stood over Jinja and offered her his hand.

'Thought you needed a hand' Dax smiled innocently

Jinja looked at him and sighed 'I'm not thanking you' she said taking his hand.

Jinja climbed aboard and strapped herself into the driver seat and reeved the engine. The girl Cai had been strapped into the seat next to her.

'This is so crazy!' Bren cried standing beside Jinja shaking slightly

'Man up, Bren' Jinja sighed

Outside there was a few grunts and groans and Dax climbed back onto the truck

'Where's Suno?' He asked

'Still there with Beyal and the new girl' Jinja replied, adding a little venom on the latter of the sentence

'Jealous of another girl, princess?' Dax joked but looked away to avoid Jinja's angry stare

'Lets go! Lock cant fight anymore!' Came a voice behind them

Chase had got aboard and closed the door.

'But wait..where Beyal?' Jinja asked

Glowblade was still in front of the truck, bashing away soldiers with it's tail.

Hurricane bounded in front of the truck, narrowly missing Glowblade and headed straight for another wall

'What is it with Monsuno and walls?' Bren asked

The hole this time lead to the outside light..

'Lets go!' Dax cried

'Not without Beyal!' Jinja cried refusing

Above them, on top of the truck was a bang

'What was that?' Bren asked concerned.

A swarm of soldiers began to run for the truck

'Jin!' Chase cried

Glowblade immediately returned to his core, it must've been past the 8 minute mark. It's glow trailed up to the top of the truck.

'Is that Beyal on top?' Chase asked

Almost as if to reply, there was two bangs.

Jinja hit the gear stick and floored the accelerator. Soldiers jumped to one side and another trying to get away from the manic driving. Jinja drove straight through the wall, followed by Shea riding Hurricane.

'We got Cai back' Shea smiled stroking the back of Hurricanes next as he ran. Hurricane growled in response.


	8. I want the Truth

On Demand

* * *

Chapter 8- I want the Truth

The truck lasted about 45minutes before stopping, completely drained of fuel on the outskirts of the forest, miles away from the Eastern Facility

'Stupid S.T.O.R.M vehicles…barely lasted an hour' Jinja sighed kicking the wheel of the black truck

'Maybe that's because it's not meant to be driven at 140 miles an hour' Chase replied climbing out but holding onto the outside of the truck for support.

'I second that' Bren cried leaving the vehicle behind Dax

'I think we have lost our pursers' Beyal imputed. During the escape he had climbed down through the emergency hatch and into the truck whilst Shea rode hurricane

'I have a question though' Jinja said looking at Shea who was stood by Hurricane 'How come you're Monsuno can last longer than 8 minutes outside its core?'

Trust Jinja to pick up on something that everyone else had overlooked

'Yeah, I think it's time for answers!' Bren said bravely

Shea shifted slightly, unsure what to do. Should she try and explain or run away?

'well..' Shea began

'I don't know what was scarier' Came an unfamiliar voice from inside the truck doorway

Every teen turned shocked, almost forgetting their injured rescuee. 'Being tortured or that driving'

Cai was stood in the doorway, looking much better then she had done previously. Her short black hair shone purple in the light of the late afternoon.

'Cai!' Shea smiled happily 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I was tortured..' Cai replied. She was taller than the teens and obviously older- around 19.

'Ok…now answers… who are you girls?' Chase demanded

Cai sighed 'Your just like your father, Chase…you really are'

Chase was taken back 'You know my father?'

'Chase…everyone knows your father' Jinja shrugged

'It would seem to be that way' Beyal agreed

'What do you know of me or my father?' Chase cried, getting agitated

'Calm down, Suno' Dax advised

Chase took a deep breath

'Fine..but I want answers or I'll take you back to the facility myself'

Cai, being taller than Chase stood over him and looked at him hard, he took a few steps back in fear, causing Dax to chuckled

'Is that a threat?' Cai asked

'It's a promise!' Chase replied 'Tell ya' what, how about a Monsuno battle? If I win, you tell me everything!'

'What is it with you and battling?' Jinja asked sarcastically

'Theres no need, I don't have much energy left at the moment for a battle…' Cai submitted

It was only then Chase realised that the confident girl before her was clearly in pain just from breathing and standing.

'If I can get to a safe palce to recover i'll tell you everything I know..' Cai said running her fingers through her short hair.

Bren did a search on his Core-tablet for any nearby villages. There was one a couple of miles south, but it was more than likely that they wouldn't make it till after dark. The sky had already turned pink with the promise of another warm day.

'I fear we will not survive the forest if we go all night' Beyal mystically said

'I agree, for now, let's just find a place to stay- no doubt the trucks bugged… best to get away from it' Chase replied taking charge.

Ten minuted south lead them to a giant tree where it's roots had been hollowed out. It provided shelter from the cool breeze and hide them from any passerby's and still had enough room for two other people.

As soon as Cai and Shea sat down side by side, Chase piped up;

'So..answer my questions-tell me everything'

'Very well, you guys did save me..what do you want to know?' Cai said shifting into a comfortable position that didn't hurt her too much

'Why were you in the lab?' Bren blurted out

Cai raised an eyebrow at him.

'I was kidnapped' Cai replied bluntly 'I was needed for an experiment, I managed to outwit S.T.O.R.M troops for almost three months..but they caught me'

'But why you? And Why's your Monsuno glow differently?' Jinja asked beside Beyal.

'Indeed your Monsuno wasn't that of any I've seen' Beyal agreed

Cai sighed 'This might be abit for you to take in so I'll try and take it slow'

'Are you sure?' Shea asked next to her older friend

'Might as well, if they're the so-called five people destined to save us and Monsuno, then theres no harm' Cai replied

Shea nodded, accepting her friends words

'Very well, kids' Cai muttered sarcastically. Bren shifted to get more comftable and even Dax leaned closer ready for the information.

'First off, my name is Cai- and my Monsuno Frostbite….is one of the first Monsuno's ever created…'

* * *

DUN DUN DUN


	9. The end?

Finals!

* * *

Chapter 9- The first Monsuno

'The first Monsuno?' Bren asked 'As in..the first one of it's kind?'

'Nothing gets past you does it?' cai smiled

Jinja chuckled

'knock it off' Bren muttered

'Frostbite is indeed the first Monsuno ever put together, it was the prototype that founded all the cores currently active, including yours' Shea informed

'Wow, thas tense, how did you get it?' Chase asked

Cai looked at Shea who simply shrugged

'Very well. Not that long ago, your father Jaredy Suno was working for S.T.O.R.M in their research lab- I assume you know this?' Cai began

Chase and the others nodded

'Good, that save time…well.. i was an apprentice at the lab, my superior was Dr. Klipse..'

'Klipse?' Dax said

'Yes that bald weirdo with the butler' Cai sighed clearly she was going to be interrupted at every point in the story. 'To continue… I was his apprentice and during that time, he was working with . A few weeks after I had joined a team of researchers including both Doctors, who were working on mining essence from a cave deep in the mountains; this essence was Monsuno'.

She took a moment to let the information sink into the teens.

'So you were there when my dad combined the DNA of animals?' Chase asked

'The essence was just that- essence, it had no corporal form, it couldn't do anything as a solidified gas, so it was Dr. Suno who thought of combining it with animal DNA of our planet. He found that some animal DNA wasn't compatible with other DNA and such, so it took quite a while to find some that were able to be combined. Many potential Monsuno's failed in their early stages of development, only one survived and it was too powerful and dangerous to be contained' Cai continued

Bren was typing away at the core-tech, absorbing every word Cai said and making a record of it.

Cai removed her core from her back pocket 'Frostbite was the initial Monsuno. He as too much for any of the researchers to handle, even your father had trouble with him, it very nearly cost him his life'

At the time, us lower apprentices had no idea what was going off in the lab at this time, myself being very inquisitive broke into the lab to see what was happening'

Cai took another breathe, moving into a more comftable position yet again

'I saw Frostbite in an energy container. It was designed to hold the blast of powerful WMD's but it came to be perfect for keeping him sealed. I was scared and mesmerized but as I stood there looking at the beast, I found myself communication with it, I don't know how or why but I could hear it's thoughts and it mine'

'That is the bond we all share' Beyal imputed

'Yes, at the time I didn't know what it was, but for some reason I deactivated the barrier that kept Frostbite sealed. The lab alarm went off and Dr. Suno and Klipse came running in. Dr. Suno was in awe, this Monsuno had been tamed. With it, he developed the Core where Monsuno regenerate. I could now recall Frostbite and see if he truly was tamed. As you can see he was.'

'Wow…' Chase muttered

'But that doesn't explain why it's purple' Jinja said tilting her head slightly

'What happens when you mix blue and red?' Cai asked her

'You get purple..but I don't…' she replied then it hit her 'Ah! I get it now'

Every boy looked at her with a 'what did you get?' face

'Very clever' Smile Cai and even Shea was impressed

'Indeed, Frostbite was originally blue like your own Monsuno but before we were able to call it into a new core, Dr. Klipse tampered with he combined DNA of Frostbite and turned him purple. That's where his red core's come from; it's his own greed that turned them to the side of evil'

'That's a lot to take in' Dax said folding his arms

'I can't believe all this happened and we were all at home' Bren said shocked

'The past is the past, what matters is the way forward' Beyal imputed

'I agree, we need to find my father again' Chase said crawling out of the tree they had shelted in.

Night had fallen and almost gone whilst Cai talked and the forest had fell silent

'How do you fit in this?' Jinja asked Shea

Shea twitched 'Well… originally I was hired by Dr. Suno to find Cai and bring her back to him, unfortunately I lost contact with him when I tried to get inside to rescue Cai the first time, quite a while I don't know where he is'

'But you do know where he's been?' Chase said from outside

'Last time I heard from him, he was in a village at the base of the Mountains of Candia, but I'm talking weeks' Shea replied

'Then that's where we go next' chase ordered siting down outside the tree roots, back to his friends

'In the dark?' Dax asked not impressed

'Sunrise will be in a few hours, we'll leave then, get as far away from this S.T.O.R.M area' Bren said tapping on his core-tablet

'Are you gonna be alright?' Jinja asked Cai who had gritted her teeth in pain

'Yeah I'll be fine, you guys just make sure to find Dr. Suno and help the world' Cai smiled weakly

'No pressure then' Dax sarcastically said

Eventually the days events took their toll on the younger teenagers, and they fell asleep. Cai watched them 'They're very young..' she sighed.

As dawn came Bren was the first to wake tired and sluggish. He had slept funnily and now his back hated him. His yawned was cut off as he realised two of the group were missing. Cai and Shea had disappeared do you sleep?' Bren asked shaking Chase, who bolted awake

'What?' he asked just as tired ' Shea and Cai had gone'

Chase turned, indeed Bren wasn't lying

'Well they didn't have a reason to be with us' Chase yawned

'true..it just seems sudden for them to leave' Bren replied

'Did you like one of them?' Chase teased leaning in close and examining Brens reaction

'What? ….I'm only in love with technology!' Bren panicked

'Chill, B I was only teasing' Chase laughed which woke up the rest of the team

'Quiet dude' Dax sighed closing his eyes again

'Seeing as we're all awake..let's head out' Chase said standing up and stretching

'I'm really gonna hurt you Suno' Dax muttered

'Not if I hurt him first' Jinja sighed opposite him

Chase grinned idiotically- they had a new area to check, new information and new friends. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Quicck ending that will lead onto a sequeal i'm planning


End file.
